Belan
A hanar colony, affiliated with the Illuminated Primacy. Cities are built on land, in shallow waters, and under the polar ice. Its settlements include the polar city of Whitecap and the tourist resorts of Rainbow Tides (featuring Coral Tides Tropical Resort, on the Emerald Basin). Other locations include the Requiem Vortex. Native edible fish include Fistossitoksok. Inhabitants Religious groups native to the planet include the North Belan True Protesting Non-Preaching Sect of Enkindlerism. Haseriuldir is a native of Belan. The current hanar ambassador to the Citadel, Cosindius, is also a native. Kingu disaster Belan became infamous for a disaster it suffered prior to the Reaper War, when a comet struck the planet. It had been feared that the CR1331 Kingu comet was on a collision course, but a panel of experts at the Institute for the Study of Astronomical Bodies then classified it as harmless to Belan. They said that the comet’s outgassing process would alter its course so that it would cleanly miss the planet. The reaction on Belan ranged from gratitude to disbelief, while the Turian Hierarchy, who were considering sending a dreadnought to destroy the comet, welcomed the news and said they’d instead send a probe to observe its passing. A growing consortium of scientists signed an extranet petition claiming that the findings of the ISAB concerning the comet were in grave error. Using telemetry from the Shining Sky orbital station, they calculated that CR1331 Kingu would come close enough to produce a dangerous meteor shower and possibly disrupt the planet gravitationally. Millions of citizens headed for higher ground to await the alleged doomsday, blocking all traffic arteries and overwhelming spaceports. Travel to Belan was restricted. Giant chunks of ice from the comet slammed into Belan. No population centres were struck by the impacts, which left craters up to 180m in diameter, but the resulting tsunamis were devastating. Though one might think an aquatic species such as the hanar would survive flooding, walls of water more than fifteen metres high crushed many hanar living close to the coasts. Collapsing buildings and broken power lines also caused casualties. Aftermath Pest-driven diseases plagued the refugee camps and insects and mould spores infested abandoned neighbourhoods. Reconstruction efforts began in some cities, beginning with the all-important drainage of land areas still under water. The Intergalactic Red Cross, the turian Lifebearer Brigade, the hanar organization Healing Waters, and hundreds of other charities galaxy-wide pledged their support to housing and feeding the uncountable refugees. The official global death toll soon reached 110,000 and estimates placed the complete figure anywhere from 1.1 to 3.5 million. Citadel space launched a telethon to assist the disaster-struck planet: A-list entertainers appeared in a 2-hour special directed by Ronny Lam. So full was the guest list that the entire cast of the extranet series Crashcart was turned away at the door. One Belanese month (six Earth weeks) since the comet struck, migrant workers were a common sight, helping rebuild the city - these included humans, salarians and vorcha. The turian government and its scientists were daily targets of blame for not doing more to stop Kingu. Citadel Emergency Services estimated the refugee count at over four million displaced, either moving inland or to flotation cities and other planets, or waiting in temporary housing for new habitats to be built. The Salarian Union received much praise for their relief efforts, but Belanese government officials claimed that aid from the Turian Hierarchy had dropped sharply since fighting started on Taetrus, a response to another disaster, this one the sapient-inflicted Vallum blast. Fallout Around the galaxy, people and especially hanar continued to support the planet. The winner of Lucky-88 Lottery’s 1.7-billion credit jackpot claimed the prize then promptly gave away the first payment: hours after the Unified Bank of Irune transferred its first payment to a lucky hanar called Brimyell, the credits were donated to various relief funds for Belan. Brimyell spoke to the press about its visits to the beleaguered planet, saying that it had been touched both by the suffering and the spirit of cooperation among its people. ''“The sum this one received was a blessing which it believes should be shared. May Belan be guided by the gifts of the Enkindlers. Also, while speaking to the press, this one would appreciate a moment to request that people cease petitioning it for funds it no longer possesses. It is having difficulty keeping up with its e-mail.” '' At least one violent extremist group attempted retribution on turian targets, still blaming the Hierarchy for the disaster. A spokesperson from hanar intelligence organization Eternally Watchful Eye averted planned attacks on Palaven, Pulan, Dalmyta, Nova Sepra, and Mosys. Eternally Watchful Eye stated that twenty operatives had been arrested in relation to a group called "Kingu’s Wrath". A video was discovered, suspected as being planned for release after the coordinated attacks, which involved a computer-generated voice blaming the Hierarchy for the devastation on Belan, while scenes from the planet post-disaster were repeated onscreen. Present Belan is now mostly recovered from the disaster; ironically, it's in better shape than most worlds, since the Reapers never truly took the planet. Defences held up against the relatively small invasion force that was sent their way. Category:Locations Category:Illuminated Primacy